The present invention relates to computer memory systems, and more specifically, to a through-silicon via (TSV) module that includes volatile and non-volatile memory.
In some computer system applications, non-volatile memory is used to backup and preserve the state of volatile memory during a power loss or interruption. Backup power supplies, such as batteries or super capacitors, are typically used to supply power needed to perform a transfer of the contents of volatile memory to non-volatile memory when primary power is lost. The backup power supplies must be sized to provide electrical power for a sufficient period of time to complete data transfer and storage processes from volatile to non-volatile memory. The use of non-volatile memory for backup purposes can also delay system restart timing, as a sufficient period of time must be allotted for the backup writing process to complete upon a power loss event before attempting to restore values from the non-volatile memory to the volatile memory when primary power is restored.